Missing You, Need You
by Alphagirl16
Summary: Okay this is my first fan fiction. It's based on what a Girl Wants.So Basically Ginny and Harry Divorced after Ginny found out she was pregnant. She leaves but 15 years later 16 year old Lily comes to England looking for her dad.
1. Chapter 1

Missing You, Need You

I own none of the Harry Potter characters or What a Girl wants. Because story based on the movie.

Prequel

You know how in most fairytales there's usually a prince and a damsel in distress. The story usually goes as such, about how the prince goes off to save the damsel and the kingdom. Then they live happily ever after. However what truly does happen after happily ever after.

First let me say this is not my story just the story of my beginning. My dad was the prince and my mom was the damsel in distress. Though you wouldn't think of her as that if you met her. My mom and dad met in school, he saved her life, and later they fell in love. They got married after the war, went to work, raised my dad's godson, and had two healthy boys, then out of practically no where they got a divorce. Some say it was because the damsel couldn't handle the pressure that came with being the prince's wife. Others say that because they were too different. But truthfully the divorce happened because of a lie neither knew about. However I use to think it was my fault.

Back to the lie, it was given to the damsel by the prince's secretary, it was her who planted the seeds and through treachery and deceit. Her plan was a success. For forging letters in the prince's writing and one in hers she gave them each a letter that led to their separation. And though the damsel did not want to go, she did, she left everything behind. Her sons who favored their father, her family, and job. Accompanied only by a suitcase and a little one yet to be born. She flew to America, and once in America she made herself a home in South Hadley, Massachusetts. My mother was scared because she'd never gone through a pregnancy a lone before and often doubted herself. However by remembering her pregnancies from before she tried to follow the same patterns for the next seven months. The first thing she did was find a home then a job. Often she found herself missing those she left and regretted what she was doing.

However she pushed aside those feelings to focus on the future ahead. So as planned seven months later on a cool summer day September 5 to be exact, her baby girl was born. And through some impulse she named the girl Lily, Lily Luna Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing You, Need You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or What a Girl Wants, but I wish I did.

Chapter 1

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Lily, it's time to get up a voice called.

"Ugh okay I'm up mom" I replied getting up out of my bed. Still half asleep making my way over to my bathroom. Once having taken care of my morning rituals I went to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I settled for a white tank top with a black halter neck black washed skinny jeans and black mid-calf boots. When I finished I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. Where my mom a woman in her late 30's with red hair and brown eyes sat with a coffee mug in one hand and her wand in the other waving it in circular motion. I turned my head to see our breakfast being cooked by itself. Smiling I walked over to where my mom sat and pored myself a glass of milk.

"Hey mom, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to head down to work for a bit then meet my boss over at the new site," she said.

"Okay, but remember I'm performing at the tail gate part for my school a 5 and then stay for the party" I said.

"Oh, why your school decided to have a tail gate party on the last day of school I'll never know" she said with a sigh.

"Because it's the end of the school year" I said.

"Okay sweetie I'll be sure to show up and remind me again what's the theme this year?" mom asked.

"It's country theme mom" I said.

"Okay well see you later sweetie" she said, getting up from the table and making her way to the fireplace. Once she was gone I ate my breakfast in silence just looking out the window. I'm not sure how long I sat there just staring out, but was brought back to reality by the sound of a ring. _Dang it_ I thought_, I'm going to be late for school ._Quickly grabbing both my jacket and bag I made my way to the fireplace. Taking a handful of green powder I threw it in and stepped in readying my self for the jump as I said "Della Rose." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter or what a girl wants.

Sorry I haven't updated but I'll try to update every weekend. Been busy with Christmas stuff Merry Christmas.

Chapter 2

As I reached the end of my trip to school I felt the presence of another person. Eminently I braced myself for what was to come, for before the smoke even cleared two hands came out and I ended up being pulled out of the fireplace. I looked at my captors quickly realizing they were my friends Alison's hands. Alison, a 15 year old with black hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of black shinny jeans and a hot pick t-shirt with matching converse. Next to her was my other friend Matt a 16 year old with blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a pair of khaki pants and a green t-shirt.

"Hey watch were you grabbing next time Alison you almost got my hair" I said.

"Sorry Lily, but you were almost late" said Alison.

"Yeah and since this party was your idea it wouldn't look to good if you were late" Matt said.

"Alright guys you don't need to keep reminding me" I said.

"Aw if flower sad?" said Matt with a fake sad expression on his face.  
"No its just I'm a bit tired I was up all night taking care of some stuff" I said.

"Like what if I may ask?" said Matt

"Just stuff so leave it" I said turning towards the door.

"Oh Lily please tell me you weren't up all night looking at his picture again" said Alison making her way towards me.

"You know I can't help it Ali, but there is just something inside of me that won't let him go" I said taking in a deep breath.

"I hope we're still talking about your dad flower" Matt said.

"Of course we are, but not anymore let's get ready for the show" I said stepping out the door. Together we made our way to the school auditorium, or as I prefer to call it the hive. Seeing as al the big stuff happens here such as parties, meetings, lessons, and dueling club. As we entered in I immediately saw students with their wands out making the chairs and seats disappear before our eyes.

"Good job everyone everything is going to look amazing for tonight" I said.

"No problem Flower" students shouted. As I made my way onto the stage I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be on a real stage or better yet the great hall at Hogwarts. To have my friends and family all around me I could see it in my head so clearly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or what a girl wants. So sorry I haven't updated recently out of town last weekend and had no internet. Also I don't own the song Change by Taylor swift.

I could feel the heat and sweat on my face I could hear my heart pound rapidly and loudly. Almost as if it wanted to slam out of my chest, one would believe I would be used to this feeling. The feeling of being on stage in front of a live audience with all eyes and lights centered on you. The feeling itself was really an all new type of rush. The rush that will forever surprise and astound me. As I walked on stage, one foot in front of the other I raise the mike to my lips and begin.

"Hello Della Rose are you ready to have fun" I shouted.

"Yes"

"Alright tonight I got a brand new song for you all it's called Change" I said.

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees  
to fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

After the last beat was played and the audience was still cheering I took one last look into the crowd. Out there I saw many faces, faces of friends, teachers, my mom yet there was one face still missing. And so I did what all great actors do I bowed and then ran off the stage and out the doors.

Then next thing I knew I was at the ministry of magic getting ready to leave my home behind just like my mom did. Except I planned to return home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or WAGW's.

Ch. 4

I 'd like to say emptiness is what brought me standing in front of the leaky cauldron, but it's actually just fear. Fear to actually face him right now because as far as I know he doesn't even know that I'm alive. Which is just sad to me but hey what can you do? Finally I mustered up the courage I had and walked in.

To say the least my first steps in I felt like I was in the past but was entranced by the use of magic in the room. It seemed that everyone inside was totally dependent on it. I asked the man at the bar Tom about how to get into Diagon Alley and he told me just to go threw the doors.

There is only one word to describe what I saw it was MAGIC. Magic is the only thing that could describe what I saw. There was magic everywhere here magic was everything. As I walked threw the archway I suddenly felt alive. Like the hole just got a little smaller than before.

Yet like all great things this had to come to an end when I heard my stomach rumble. Thankfully thought I saw and ice cream store at the corner. So I made my way over trying so hard to keep my mouth close. Once inside I ordered a double scope rocky road cone with wipe cream. But just before I could eat it I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said looking up at the guy I just dumped my ice cream on. One word hot he was hot. He had blond hair, grey eyes, and a pointed face. Also he looked sort of familiar like I'd seen him from somewhere, but I know it wasn't true.

"Again I am so sor…" but before I could finish he said.

"No its okay it was totally my fault and it's no big deal really" he said with a smile. Then he pulled out a wand and said "Scrogify see no big deal."

"Well okay and again sorry" I said turning away.

"Wait don't go"he said "please let me buy you another since I destroyed your ice cream."

"No you don't have to I can just buy another" I said.

"No really it's no problem and I want to" he said with a smile.

"Well okay but only this once and only because I'm really hungry" I said smiling at him.

"Okay for now" he said before ordering our ice creams. Then he led us to a table near the back and in my mind red lights were going on.

"Here you go" he said handing me my ice cream and all I did was look at it.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to it" he said smiling.

"Okay" I said.

"So are you new here because I know I would remember seeing you before" he said.

"No I just got here" I said.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"From America" I said as it was no big deal.

"America really" he said "so what brings you to London?"

"I'm here on some personal matters" I said.

"Well if you need and help just ask … you know I never really got your name" he said.

"It's Lily" I said "so what's your name?"

"Well Lily my name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time been busy with test.

Ch. 5

"Scorpius Malfoy well this is truly interesting" I said glancing to the side.

"I'm sorry but why is this interesting have I offended you in any way?" he said.

"Oh no it's just I think it's a bit ironic to tell you the truth" I said.

"What's so ironic if I may ask" he said leaning a bit forward.

"Well it's…okay what's with all the politeness and proper speaking?" I said.

"Sorry it's just the way I was raised" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's okay but you don't have to worry about that around me I won't judge you" I said smiling.

"Thanks it's nice to know I don't have to act around someone. By the way you still haven't told me what's so ironic?" Scorpius said.

"Well it's just that my surname is Weasley" I said giving out a small giggle.

"Weasley you don't say you're not by any chance related to the Potters are you?" he said suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah my dad's Harry Potter do you know him?" I asked.

"Not personally but yeah in a way" he said laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry did I say something funny" I asked.

"No you just have a great sense of humor because I know Potter doesn't have a daughter. Great joke by the way you said it so seriously I almost believed you." He said thronging his head back in laughter. That did it for me abruptly I got out of my seat and slammed my hands on the table.

"I wasn't being funny" I said "I am Harry Potter's daughter whether you believe me or not."

"Calm down don't you think your taking this a little too far?" he said.

"If I'm not his daughter then why would I come all the way from America to find him? And then why would I have this?" I said taking out my mother's wedding ring which was my grandmother Lily's before her.

"Where did you get that?" Scorpius said standing up and trying to examine the ring more closely.

"My mom Ginny gave it to me when I turned five" I said extending my hand to show him the ring with its gold ban and gold red and white flower design forming giant flower.

"Okay so if you are who you say you are then why have I never heard of you before. Because last time I checked Potter didn't have any girls before his wife left" Scorpius said.

"Because he doesn't even know I exist. My mom left before she could tell him." I said taking the ring back and sitting down.

"Why doesn't he know you exist?" Scorpius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because my mom doesn't want him to know" I said.

"Then why are you here without her to stop you" he asked?

"Because I can't go another day without finally telling him, I just want him to know I exist. I am not after money, fame, or anything like that I just want to meet him" I said trying to fight back the tears that felt coming forward.

"Hey its okay don't cry you know what I'll help you" he said giving me a gorgeous smile.

"Really you'll help me no joke" I said.

"Of course you seem all right as far as Potters go plus that's what friends do" he said extending out a hand.

"Yeah friends" I said taking his hand as he led us out of the shop leaving a gallon on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or What a Girl Wants.

Ch. 7

Together Scorpius and I made our way back to the leaky cauldron and once inside we made our way to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of the flu powder and threw it in muttering Godric's Hallow.

"I can't get you exactly into the house or the property, but I can get you in close enough that you don't have to walk a lot" Scorpius said.

"Thank you Scorpius you have no idea what this means to me" I said giving him a smile of gratitude.

"It's no problem flower" he said returning the smile.

"Flower?" I asked.

"Yeah your name is a flower and your ring is a flower" he said suddenly staring at his shoes.

"Flower, I like it so does that mean I can give you a nickname too?"

"Sure as long as it's not anything weird or dumb" he said "I'll see you later flower I hope everything goes alright".

"Thanks Scor" I said to his disappearing figure. Taking a deep breath I made my way to a house out in the distance. It was gorgeous a Tudor style house two stories tall with and complete with towers and balconies. The sight of it took my breath away and how I wished my mother was here to see it. I walked straight up to the door and just before I knocked a thought entered my head. _What if he didn't want to know me, maybe this wasn't right? _But a quickly as that thought came it left grabbing my bearings I raised my hand to knock when the door flew open and a young man appeared. He looked just like a picture that my mom showed me of my dad when he was seventeen. He had unruly black hair, green almond eyes hiddedn behind a pair of glasses and curious look on his face immediately I knew he was my brother Albus. As I was about to say something a new voice cut me off.

"Al who's at the door" someone yelled. And like magic he appeared a boy that had longish black hair and light brown eyes he was taller than Albus so I knew he had to be James.

"Who are you and how did you get in" James nearly yelled at me.

"I'm I'm…" but before I could finish and new voice made itself known.

"James Albus what's going on, whose at the door" it asked. That's when I saw him my dad the person I have wanted to see my whole life. And yet I couldn't so much as open my mouth.

"Who are you and how did you get past the wards" he said.

"I'm.. my name is Lily, Lily Luna Weasley and I'm your daughter" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or what a girl wants.

Ch. 8

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong man I don't have a daughter" Harry said turning from me.

"My mother's name is Ginny, Ginny Weasly Potter" I said "Plus I do have so identification of proof."

"Wait a minuet that can't be possible Ginny and I never had a girl" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter may I please come in and have a chance to explain" I said.

"Of course you can come in Harry dear I have no idea why your making this child stand outside" a new voice said. For on top of the stairs stood two new people. Both red heads the male taller and the woman was slightly plump with one look I knew they had to be my grandparents Molly and Arthur. My brothers and dad stood aside as I entered into the house and as I imagined it was bigger on the inside, mush bigger. But also very simple and clearly male taste. I fallowed my dad and the others to what seemed a living room where above the fireplace stood a giant Hogwarts crest.

"If you don't mind please tell us your name again dearie" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Of course mama it's Lily, Lily Luna Weasly" I said.

"Hum well if you are who you say you are then why don't you have the same last name as dad" James asked staring at me.

"Because after mom left she took her maiden name again" I said "if you don't believe me I did bring my birth certificate and a photo of you that mom gave me." Quickly I fetched the two out of my bag and handed then to him and all he did was stair at them.

"Look these could just be fakes there's no real proof of who you say you are or claim to be my father did not have another child" Albus said.

"Well I do have this" I said pulling out the ring from around my neck and handing it to Harry.

"It's mom's engagement ring she said that it was one of a kind and impossible to forge" I said. Harry must have realized that to because he looked at the ring then back at me with surprise and shock written on his face.

"I'd know this ring anywhere" Mrs. Weasly said taking the ring "I remember how happy Ginny was when she showed it to us."

"No this can't be Ginny would have told me if we were going to have another kid" Harry said refusing to look at me.

"Look" I said getting up "I understand that this is all a big shock to you. I'm freaking out and I've known about it my whole life. And I understand if you don't want me and I probably shouldn't have come, but please understand I just had to meet you. I couldn't go the rest of my life wondering what it would belike to meet you." I finished beginning to walk to the door, but I heard footsteps following.

"Excuse me did you just say you knew about this your whole life" Harry said.

"Yeah" I said.

"But you mother didn't think I'd have the right to know to? How could she keep something like this from me?" Harry said.

"Wait a minute what happened to the mistake theory" said Albus.

"Should we take her with us Molly dear?" asked Mr. Weasly.

"No I think Lily should stay with Harry after we make a call to Ginny" said Mrs. Weasly smiling and walking back into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or what a girl wants. Sorry haven't updated been busy.

Together we all walked up to the grand fire place and grandma threw in some green powder calling out Ginny Weasly and thrust dad in head first.

Harry's Point of View

I couldn't believe it Mrs. Weasly actually there me into the fire. But what I really couldn't believe was that Lily was here, that Ginny had kept her from me. I had a freaking daughter and her mother didn't even tell me. I knew Ginny and I weren't on the best of terms since the break up. Well we weren't really on any terms. She just walked out on us, on me. Suddenly the smoke cleared and I saw her the love of my life and I couldn't make a sound.

"Harry is she there is she safe?" Ginny asked in a rushed voice dripping with concern.

"Yes she's here, she's fine your mum's force feeding her some pumpkin pastries" I said.

"Gin how could you not tell me we had a daughter. I mean you left 15 years ago and suddenly she turns up unannounced and..."

"And what put a dent in your life" she said accusingly "If you're afraid of a scandal then just send her back."

"This has nothing to do with a scandal it's about finding out I had a daughter for a good part of my life" I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Gin how could you not tell me?" I asked.

"I just didn't want her to get hurt" Ginny said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said.

"Why don't you ask fans they've gotten you this far haven't they" Ginny said before I pulled out. And as I pulled out I couldn't help but think of what she said. What did she mean? Then a new thought came to me what am I going to do with Lily? I couldn't kick her out, but I had no idea how to take care of a girl. Well I guess I'll just have to take everything one step at a time. Because believe it or not this was a second chance my second chance with Ginny. As I pulled out of the fire I saw Molly and Arthur with Lily and knew instantly that this was their second chance too. And I owed them that so no matter what it took I would make Lily happy here.

"Well it seems as though you'll be staying with us for a while Lily" I said.

"What you've got to be joking dad" Albus said suddenly.

"Al she is you sister do you expect me just to kick here out" I asked him.

"Yes she's the reason mum left dad she left us because of her" Al said before he stormed off. We all stared in silence until Lily finally broke it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble in your house" she said looking to the floor.

"Molly will you please get Lily settled in I have to make some calls" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated since I can't even remember. But I am a senior this year and everything has been so hectic but I promise I will try to update whenever I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or What a Girl Wants.

Ch. 10

HPOV

Okay so I didn't know exactly what to do, but I knew I had to tell the family and the order before anyone else found out. So I made some calls and before I knew they were all here in my living room. Well all except for Molly she had taken Lily upstairs to get settled. It still seemed so unreal to me. I had actually seen Ginny again and we have a daughter who looks so much like her mother. I hope that the family will accept Lily and that Lily accepts them. Thoughts of what might happen ran thru my head as I enter the room. In which immediately Ron and Hermione come up to me.

"Harry what's wrong? "Said Hermione

"Yeah mate why' ed you call for us all?" asked Ron

"Yeah Harry what's going on" asked Teddy.

"Everyone please listen to me I have a big announcement to make Molly will you please come down here with our guest" I asked? And slowly as if almost mega slow Molly and Lily made their way down. I could hear gasps from everyone as they entered.

"Um hello" Lily said. And before I could say anything

"Ginny is that you?" asked Ron who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Um not exactly my name is Lily, Lily Weasly I'm Ginny and Harry's daughter" she said with a small smile.

"What" someone screamed.

"Wait a minute Harry and Ginny didn't have a girl, how do we know you're not lying?" Ron questioned.

"It's okay Ron she's telling the truth we've checked" I said defending Lily.

"Well welcome Lily I'm you aunt Hermione and this idiot is my husband your uncle Ron" Hermione said giving her a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mum's told me so much about you" Lily said.

"Funny she's said nothing about you in fact she's said nothing to any of us in 15 years" said Albus.

"Albus Potter now you stop this right this instant young man this is your sister and she does not deserve that tone mister" said Molly.

"Sorry Gran" Albus said looking away.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasly" Lily said looking down.

"Call me grandma or Gran sweaty. Now let me introduce you to everyone here as you know that's Ron and Hermione then their children are Rose and Hugo. Then there's George and his wife Angelina their kids Fred and Roxanne. Your uncle Percy with his wife Audrey and their two girls Lucy and Molly. Then your uncle Charlie and finally your uncle Bill with his wife Fleur and their three children Victoire Dominique and Louis…" The rest of Molly's introductions seemed to grow faint and I just couldn't help staring at Lily and seeing Ginny in her place finally she was home again through another. And I was going to make sure that Lily did not leave us like her mother.


End file.
